Childhood
by Animewriter100
Summary: A simple story about the character's you all know in Code Geass. A story about their childhoods before their lives were changed dramatically


Lelouch,Schneizel, Odysseus,Miwa,Riku and Clovis are asleep in their beds, Lelouch moves around before sitting up in his bed walking to Schneizel's room opening the door he crawls on his bed over to Schneizel shaking him lightly"Schneizel..Schneizel" Lelouch softly, Schneizel doesn't wake up but only groans pushing him away Lelouch landed on his back and sits up with a huff he shakes Schneizel harder"Schneizel! Wake up!"

He groans and opens his eyes looking at him"What is it Lelouch?" Schneizel asked, he was disturbed that Lelouch had woken him up late at night he had the nerve to but he still had to make sure he was ok just in case something was really wrong,

Lelouch puts his head down shaking slightly tears building in his eyes Schneizel waits for an answer but doesn't get one instead he hears Lelouch crying,Schneizel crawls over lifting his chin up seeing the tears running down his face before Lelouch hugs him tightly it surprised him at first but hugs him back crying loudly"It's scary Schneizel it won't leave me alone!" Lelouch cried, The rest of the boys begin to wake up disturbed of course and confused,Odysseus had the twins sleeping in his arms both had snuggled close to him since they didn't have a bed at first but would get one soon but had slowly slid out to check on Schneizel

Clovis rubs his eyes as he walked into the room"What happened?" Clovis asked, he wasn't sure what was going on but he needed to know since it was interrupting his slumber

Schneizel looks at them and gestures towards Lelouch both brothers look at each other before crawling on the bed sitting around him,Odysseus rubs Lelouch's head hugging him"It's ok Lelouch it won't hurt you with us here I promise" Odysseus promised,Lelouch lifts his head up and tear stains still on his gets a tissue and wipes the tears away hugging him as well all of them were in each others embrace protected by one another. They hear the door open and all of them look seeing their sisters in the door some madder than others

Guinevere looks at them holding Carine in her arms sleeping she was making sure she stayed that way as well as Nunnally"What's with all the noise huh?" Guinevere asked, they let go of Lelouch and Schneizel. Clovis walks over to his sister a smirk on his face as always, he didn't care what mood she was in he wanted to let her know that they were having a moment together as brothers since Lelouch was born as well as Nunnally

Clovis stands next to her his arm draped around her neck landing on her shoulder, he leans on her while she gave him a look of disturbance as well as irritation but it wasn't new"Dear sister we're having a brotherly moment here. Clovis replied he gets off of her and crosses his arms being several feet from her just in case he had to make a break for it"Your the one who disturbed it"

She looks at him and growls, how dare he tell her his older sister that she was interrupting something if she was going to interrupt something she would do it a whole other way"Me disrupting something how dare you!" Guinevere shouted forgetting her little sister was in her arms, she hears her grunt and she looks up at her,her eyes watery she begins to cry"See you made her cry!"

Clovis turns around shocked at her words knowing that it was all her fault that Carine had woken up, he walks towards her"My fault? It was you who yelled to loud!" Clovis shouted, Nunnally wakes up and cried as well Cornelia tries to quiet her down but fails"Look what you did Guinevere!" Clovis points at Nunnally

She walks forward and they both growl"My fault I did nothing wrong and you know it Clovis!" Guinevere shouted, they begin to argue and Lelouch goes over to Nunnally trying to calm her down before their parents came in the room or their uncle but he wasn't Mich of a problem like his father

Lelouch goes down to her level looking at her cry he hated when she cried"Nunnally please quiet down, Mother and Father will hear you" Lelouch begged,Nunnally continues to cry louder than before he had to do something quick or they were all grounded for sure. Lelouch picks up her bunny and holds it out for her hoping she would notice since it was her favorite toy to play with"Nunnally look who it is" She stops crying and looks at Lelouch tears still in her eyes Lelouch changes his voice to fit the rabbit"I'm Hoppy and I love Nunnally" She looks at the rabbit not crying anymore but still upset

"I wish she would stop crying because it makes me sad when she's sad" Lelouch said. He makes the bunny cry, he was hoping this would work or else he knew he was screwed as well as the rest of the older siblings

Nunnally hugs the bunny tightly in her arms moving left and right her tears had gone away and she was in a better mood than before"Hoppy don't be sad," Nunnally began she holds the bunny out in front of her smiling"See I'm happy now so you can be happy too!" Nunnally hugs the bunny again and smiles a big smile, Lelouch sighs on relief and looks over at Carine and crawls over to her trying to calm her down as well he looks and sees Cornelia helping as well, she mouths a 'i got this one' before turning he attention to her crying sister

Cornelia picks up her bear and moves it in front of her face to get her attention" Carine look what I have" She said, Carine looks and sees the bear she stops crying and Cornelia gives it to her she quiets down and they all sigh in relief but they all look at Clovis and Guinevere. Cornelia gets up and pushes the two back angry and upset"You two have to stop fighting your waking Carine and Nunnally up" Cornelia said

They turn their heads away from each other away from the glimpse and glares that they were giving each other for the past 20 minutes,Odysseus looks at the two"She's right we have to be more behaved or we Keith get in trouble because of you two's mistakes" Odysseus added, Clovis and Guinevere roll their eyes and turn away from him as well they both were pretty upset with each other they would only agree with one thing that they hated when Odysseus told them what to do and how to do things they all go back to bed,

Lelouch looks at Schneizel who had crawled back into bed about to lay down"Can I sleep with you Schneizel? I'm still scared" Lelouch asked, Schneizel sits up and moves the covers out the way patting the empty spot on the bed to let him on. Lelouch goes over and hops into bed getting comfortable, Schneizel smiles and pulls the covers over them both before laying down feeling Lelouch cuddle next to him he falls asleep so he could get enough sleep for the morning but for now he was just going to be with his little brother for now.

The end

Hope you enjoyed this story and will update soon Peace

P.s. this is before Lelouch's mother died and before Britannia attack Japan(Area 11) pretty much their all young and their family members are still alive and Miwa and Riku are my Oc's


End file.
